


The Last Birthday In The World

by ProfessionalGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: 17th birthday, Anal, Beach House, Birthday Girl, Bombing, Character Death, Character Suicide, Death, Death on birthday, End of the World, Female Protagonist, Last Birthday, One Shot, Oral Sex, Overdosing, POV Third Person, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sad Ending, Science Fiction, Smut, Suicide, Underage Sex, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalGirl/pseuds/ProfessionalGirl
Summary: Madeleine is alone in the world. After a deadly chemical gas bomb exploded in every country, one-by-one. She was the only one to survive as she was with her grandparents going on a deep sea explore in a submarine owned by her grandpa. But when they came back up, everyone was gone, dead. Their bodies were just laying around everywhere. There was still lingering chemicals and it killed her weak-lunged grandparents. She was the last person on earth, from what she knew.





	The Last Birthday In The World

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Hello! There is some warning before you read this. It does contain suicide. So if that bothers you, please don't read!)

Madeleine's feet thudded against the ground softly as she ran. Just ran and ran. There were bodies all over the ground, scattered. Tears were violently pouring from her eyes. How could everyone just be gone? Just like that. Her own grandparents. She couldn't take it. She continued to run, she didn't know where, she was just running. Running away from everything. ''There has to be someone.'' She sobbed to herself, quietly. What was even happening? Why was there bodies everywhere? Were they really dead? Were they zombies? What would happen then? She'd have to defend herself against the whole world, as zombies. 

Her running came to a halt when she tripped over something. Someone. She hit the sand with a thud, on the ground with the rest of the people. Of course, dead people. Luckily, her hands had already been in front of her to stop her face from hitting the sand. Then she picked herself back up, despite wanting to just lay in the sand and cry. She had to get to her family's house. They couldn't be dead. Maybe, she'd wake up and this would all just be a dream. Cross that, a nightmare. A big, cruel, disgusting nightmare. She'd wake up and her and her grandparents would be coming up from the ocean and would go back home to celebrate her 17th birthday. Just like they planned.

She just ran faster after getting up, running frantically. Her legs were burning from running so much. She was panting and crying as she sprinted away from the beach, away from all the bodies. The bodies of men, women, children, babies and even dogs and birds. How could everything just be dead? It was impossible. It was a nightmare. Soon she saw the house her parents were renting for the summer ahead. It was light blue and had large wood stairs leading from the beach to the front port. She dashed towards the steps and then started running up the stairs, pieces of black hair sticking to her wet cheeks. 

Right when Madeleine got onto the porch, she knew something was wrong. The front door was wide open, not a good sign. She rushed into her house. ''Mom!? Dad!?'' She called out, looking around. So far there was no one in the living room. She furthered deeper into the house. She walked through the living room and into the kitchen. All the cupboards were opened, no food in them at all. Her dark eyebrows furrowed together in puzzlement. When she and her grandparents had left two-days prior, they were filled with food. She walked past the kitchen island and into the dining room. Strange enough, the chairs were gone. Only the large oak table was in there. 

''Mom!? Dad!?" She shouted again, leaving the dining room. She walked into the hall and noticed all the doors opened. Swallowing hard, she slowly walked into the dark hallway. She peeked into the bathroom and it was same as usual. A shower at the end of the room, a sink next to the shower and then a toilet closer to the door. Not a single thing out of place. Disappointed in not finding anyone yet, she shut the bathroom door. Then onto the next room; her room. She slowly walked towards it, scared of what she'd find. But she was relieved and worried when she saw it. Relieved, because she didn't find one of her parents dead in there. Yet worried, because it looks like the room had been raided. 

She walked into the messy room, being careful not to step on anything. Her drawers were opened, but the ones with clothes were still the exact same, like when she left two days prior. The only drawer that was empty was a drawer that had snacks in it. But all that was left was nothing. She thought that was very odd, who had gone through her drawers? And why? She took a peek inside her closet, all her clothes were still there. Then she left the room, shutting the door behind her. Then she went to the last door, her parents. Biting her lip, she walked closer to it. From what she could see, there was no one. ''Come on mom and dad, please be here.'' She whimpered quietly to herself. 

When she walked in, to her disappointment, there was no one... Her parents room was just as messy as hers, if not more. She rushed to the bathroom that was in the room. No one. That's when she just broke down. She fell to the ground as she sobbed for the second time that day. This was the most scared she has ever been. ''Why? Why? Why?'' She cried to herself. She was on her hands and knees as she broke down. What was she supposed to do now? She was alone. Everyone was dead. Where were her parents? She just collapsed into the fetal position as she cried and cried. And that's what she did as she fell asleep. 

*Five Hours Later*

Her eyes fluttered open, and she immediately sat up. Where am I? Why is it so dark? She thought to herself, confused. She stood up, her hands in front of her to stop herself from walking into anything. She blinked and tried to make her eyes get used to the dark. Then she felt the wall and then the light switch. She tried turning the lights on, but it wasn't working. Then after trying for awhile, the lights flickered on. Madeleine looked around, realizing she was in her parents room. Then she remembered. Remembered everything. Tears stung at her eyes as she looked down. She walked out of her parents room, feeling numb. She still didn't know what was happening. Then she stopped in her tracks as she remembered of the wind-up radio in her parents room. She sprinted back into her parents room, looking towards the nightstand besides her parents bed. She rushed towards the drawer and opened it. In there, she saw the small, red, wind-up radio. 

She switched it on and started to wind it up, being fast. She started to hear faint voices coming from it. She winded it up more and the voices were clear, it was a males. ''A dangerous gas bomb has been dropped in almost every country. This is a pre-recorded message. If you are listening, you are rare to have survive the bombing. Please, remain calm and report to the nearest CDC.'' Her eyes widened as she heard the voice from the radio. She grew furious, then she threw the radio at the wall, it made a loud thud and then fell to the ground. Then the floodgates in her eyes opened and she ran back to the hallway and down the stairs. She found herself in the living room where she slammed the front door shut, locking it. Was she really the only one alive? If so, what was she supposed to do? 

She squeezed her eyes shut, sitting on the couch in the living room. ''Mommy...daddy...'' she cried to herself. Hugging her knees to her chest, she rocked herself back and forth. She didn't even get to say goodbye. She wanted to see her mom and dad's reassuring faces and voices, telling her it'd be alright. But they were gone. Just like the rest of the world. A thought came to Madeleine. What do I do now? She thought. Then her eyes opened and she glanced over to the kitchen. A specific part of the kitchen. The pill cupboard. She just stared at it for awhile. She had never thought about suicide till this day. And who could blame her? She now had nothing to live for. Her parents were dead. Just like the rest of the population. She didn't have a reason to live. 

Madelaine stood up, then walked to the kitchen. Today's my birthday. The thought randomly popped into her head. There were cupcakes in the fridge. Unless whoever rampaged through the house also stole those. Once she was in the kitchen, she opened the fridge. The light in there was off due to the power going out. But she was right, there was a plastic box with probably a dozen purple frosted cupcakes in it. Her hands reached out to grab the box, then she lifted the box up and took it out of the fridge. She used her leg to shut the fridge behind her. Setting the cupcakes on the counter, she looked at them as she frowned. They were vanilla cupcakes with light purple frosting on them. The wrappers on them were lavender. A sad smile tugged at her lips as she looked down at them. ''They're pretty, mommy.'' She whispered to no one in particular. But she knew her mom picked them. 

Then she walked over to a brown cupboard that was smaller then the rest. Opening it, she was glad to find that most of the bottles of pills and vitamins were still in there. She spotted a see through orange pill bottle in there and grabbed it. Inside were a bunch of white oval shaped pills. Then she read the label, they were Vicodin's. ''Painkillers. These oughta work.'' Madeleine said in a raspy voice from crying. She was gonna do it. Overdose. It was all she could do. Everyone was dead. Even her parents. She set the container next to the cupcakes. Then she rummaged through a drawer that just had a bunch of junk in it. She found a candle. It was a blue and white swirly one. Then she shut the drawer. She'd at least enjoy a cupcake and make a wish before she does it. 

She grabbed the cupcake box, holding it flat in her left arm. She grabbed the pills and candle in her right. Then walked out of the kitchen and in to the living room. From there she went up the stairs, grasping the box tightly. Once she was at the top of the staircase, she walked past the shut bathroom door and to her door. She used her right hand to open it, struggling at first. But she got it opened. Walking over to her bed, she set the cupcakes on the flat surface. The blankets that were on it were on the ground now. She also set down the pills and candle before shutting the door. After that, she dug through her panties and bra's drawer to find a lighter at the bottom of all the undergarments. 

Just then she remembered something, she threw the lighter on the bed and got a notebook from on top of her dresser. And a pen that was next to it. She stood next to the dresser and ripped a piece of lined paper from the notebook. Then she set the thin paper on the dresser and wrote a note. That way, if there was even one person that ever happened to come into this certain house, they'd know what happened. She wrote in a sloppy manner as she was trying to be quick. She couldn't deal with the pain and guilt that was continuing to grow. Once the note was done, she left it on the dresser. 

Madeleine walked back to her bed and sat on it. She took the lid of the box and grabbed a cupcake, carefully setting it on the bed. Then she grabbed the candle and put it in the middle of the cupcake, but not all the way in, just half. A smile tugged at her lips again and she grabbed the lighter and pills, cupcake in hand. She walked over to her door and sat up against it. She set the cupcake on the hardwood ground. Pushing down on the lid of the pills, she twisted it open. She threw the lid somewhere in her room. Gulping, she dumped the pills into her left hand. There was about ten in her hand. That'd be enough. She looked around her room, spotting a water bottle ahead. She reached over and grabbed it, it was brand new. 

She twisted the cap off, grasping the pills in a protective manner. Then she took the lid off. She put a pill in her mouth and then put the bottle mouth up to her's. She took a gulp of the water, swallowing the first pill. And then she repeated the process till all the pills in her hand were gone. When she was done, she could start to feel the effects kicking in. Hurriedly, she grabbed the lighter from beside her. Then she lit the lighter and put the flame against the candle tip. She watched as the candle wick caught on fire and she removed her thumb from the red part of the lighter. She then set it down and replaced it with a cupcake in her hands. She held it close to her face, just staring at the small orange and blue flame. It was beautiful. 

Then she closed her eyes. I wish, this was all a dream. She thought in her head. Tears glazing over her eyes. Then she opened her blue eyes. Blowing the candle out, she felt her eyelids grow heavy. She felt them trying to close without permission. And she couldn't deny the urge to sleep. She stood up and walked over to her bed, cupcake still in her hand. Madeleine laid down on her bed after setting the cupcake down on the ground. She pulled a blanket up to her chest and her head sunk into the pillow. Right then and there, she drifted off into a forever slumber...

*The Next Day*

Fletcher entered the house he had rummaged through two days before. He wasn't gonna come back into the house, but he noticed something odd. The door had been shut, but he left it open. Maybe he wasn't alone after all. Once he entered, he looked around, his blue eyes searching for anything strange. He skipped looking into the kitchen and dining room and went right upstairs. The doors were closed. His face lit up in excitement. He wasn't alone. There was more survivors. He opened the door that had lead to the bathroom. But he didn't see anything. Then he opened the next door, the door that led to a girl's room. When he opened it, he just peeked at first. 

He immediately knew something was different. There were subtle things that had been moved or drawers shut. Then he walked in all the way. Then he saw a girl laying in the bed. He rushed over, she hadn't been there the last time he was here. Then he examined her, she looked as if she was sleeping. But she was very very still. He shook his head, not believing the facts. ''No no no.'' He mumbled. His black hair was laying across his face gently. But it moved as he moved. He turned her over onto her back. Then he put his ear to her chest, but there was no beating. He grew angry and he furiously tuned around. He noticed a note on the dresser he had gone through. He walked over and grabbed it. 

Hello, whoever is reading this; I'm sorry. For so many reasons. I'm sorry for what you have to live through. And I'm sorry if you've lost someone like I have. That's the reason I have decided to put an end to myself. I have no reason to live. But I hope you find reason. Rebuild the world and just....live. - Madeleine 

He teared up as he read the note. She killed herself? He set the note down. He thought about her words as he looked down. He glanced at the girl, feeling bad for her. If only he had decided to stay here the other day. Then he could've saved her. But he didn't. ''I'm sorry...Madeleine.'' He whispered to the deceased girl, a tear rolling down his face. Then he took notice of the cupcake and the candle. Was it her birthday? He thought sadly. Fletcher sat down next to the bed, deep in thought. He'd honor her, he'd continue to live. For Madeleine.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give kudos or comment 💜


End file.
